


月亮上的人

by ROsEEEeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROsEEEeee/pseuds/ROsEEEeee
Summary: 亚瑟·柯克兰决定去死
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	月亮上的人

在月亮上停留的第一百年，亚瑟·柯克兰决定去死。这一刻终于来了。他打扫了自己的小屋，把日记本放在床头，关闭了一切能源。

嗡嗡发作的机器声终于停了，这颗星球回归了原有的平静。氧气在悄悄流逝，过不了多久，剩下的一切器械将停止运作，而他也会失去意识。为了防止抢救的可能，他把通讯设备全部停机，而最快的救援人员赶来也需要十五至二十分钟。没有人能未卜先知，所以亚瑟会走的宁静。至于尸首被发现后的喧闹，就不是他要在意的了。

他赴死的决心很坚决——因为，亚瑟很久之前就丧失了求生的欲望，甚至能追溯到他刚来月球的时刻。

人类安装设备，造起房屋，种好植株，把月亮这块贫瘠的星球装饰的像块圣土。他们把亚瑟迎了进来，安置好他，便立刻扬长而去。人们乐意把国家意识体放在纷争之外被遗忘的地方，反正亚瑟不会病、不会老、不会死，也不会有对生的渴望和对死的恐惧。

亚瑟曾说过他和人类处在极端不同的两个世界。而现在，他们的世界真的被分隔开了。

人类总有更重要的事要做，他被遗忘在了时间之外。

亚瑟静静地凝视着远处的星球：一个灰扑扑的、朴素无比的行星。它曾叫做地球，是人类最初的家园，而如今编号M34-4602151-B取而代之，记得它本名的人所剩无几，大多数人戏称它为人类最初的伊甸园。

它早已丧失了光泽，天灾席卷全球，人类像是最初的亚当和夏娃被愤怒的上帝驱逐出去，不得不在宇宙中寻找新的家园。

只是禁果是什么？亚瑟想。那太多了，人类得自己默默品尝。

身后传来了呜呜的风声，缺氧警报器响起，在数秒后便因断电终结。亚瑟深深吸了口气，平静地想：我要死了。

窒息而死，这不是种轻松的死法。痛苦会延续好几分钟，直到他心脏停止跳动。可——倘若他能够凭借简单的方法自杀，亚瑟断然不会如此折磨自己。

时间过的不够快。于是亚瑟站了起来，朝屋内走去。他在床头柜摸到了自己的日记本，一个厚厚的、装着零散纸张的纸制品，被时代抛弃的产物。亚瑟把它保护的很好，但月球上的日子千篇一律，没有任何记录的必要，所以这本日记已经一百年没有翻开过了。

而此刻，在临死前，亚瑟决定翻开这本日记。

这份冲动让他平静已久的心再次涌动起来，因为他正做着过去一百年都不愿做的事。死亡对他来说或许终究特殊，亚瑟不受控制地翻开日记本，一字一句地读起来。

【2XXX年11月18日 阿尔弗雷德来访。】

第一页就让他皱起了眉头——这实在是个亚瑟不想看到的名字。这个名字，这个特殊的存在与过去紧密相连，于亚瑟而言像砂砾里的钻石。在这一百年里，只有第一个十年，亚瑟常常念叨这个名字，随后麻木的生活淡化了他的记忆，他也就不再回想了。

亚瑟轻轻抚上这行模糊细小的字，费了点劲回想起当日的情景——似乎只是个平凡普通的日子，阿尔弗雷德递交了约会的请求。由于这是私人行程，亚瑟便只能把它记在了日记本上。

他们去了一个不甚发达的星球。在那，造氧机还没能实现全星球供氧，于是每个人都穿戴着厚重的防护服，头上有个玻璃缸似的防护罩。微型器械镶在厚厚的衣服里，帮助他们传声、供给氧气、测量身体数据。

他们常年间隔着沉重的装备，便无法拥抱亲吻彼此，每个人间保持着相当距离，看起来冷漠又疏离。

而他和阿尔弗雷德则坦然走在街上，一身便装，双手相牵。他们毫无顾忌地穿梭人群，周围全是戴着防护罩的人类。他们把不解与惊讶的目光投向不需要氧气的两位国家意识体，像是观看行走在另一个世界的、格格不入的异类。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，偏过头。

“亚瑟，他们好像玻璃缸里的金鱼诶。”

亚瑟皱了下眉，想要训斥他的不礼貌，最终却失败了——因为他也忍不住笑了。

“是。”

接着，他抬起头，在所有“金鱼”震惊的视线下，轻轻吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

他们当然是无法理解的。亚瑟想。他们终其一生带着防护罩，为了生存背负重重盔甲，又怎能与爱人双唇相接？

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，回应了这个吻。亚瑟呼吸一窒，头一次尝到了缺氧的滋味。

……像现在一样。

亚瑟被这份回忆扰得心烦，不由得加快了阅读速度。记起这些称得上“美好”的过往对一个寻死的人来说并不友好，因为造氧机距离不远，只要走三分钟，他就能重开装置——这一切就都能像没发生过那样。

亚瑟陷入了短暂的迷茫——假如这一次没死成，他会怎么样？

他会恢复原状，而他曾经关闭造氧机过久的数据会被电脑一丝不苟地整理好，发给相关人员——那么名为“慰问”的审问接踵而至，亚瑟会不得不又一次面对让他心烦的人类，并得出他病情加重的结论……对，人类诊断他有严重的精神疾病，所以他才会被流放到月球。

但亚瑟寻死不是因为这精神疾病。他的想法很简单，只是为了离开喧嚣。所以他甚至很开心自己能到月亮上来。

但倘若得出了他想自杀的结果，监视会更加严重。人类不会允许自己的“祖国”寻死，他或许几十年之内都找不到机会自杀了。人类会劝他关注生活，给亚瑟杂乱的，所谓活下去的希望。又或者，只是单纯的把他关起来。

他得死去。亚瑟想，为了避免回到那糟心的生活中。

于是他多翻了几页，压抑住了自己细细回忆的冲动——他过去的一百年里都没有做过这些事，为何偏偏临死前会多想？亚瑟深深吸了口气，满意地发现，空气变得愈发稀薄了。

说不定过一会，他就连阅读的力气都没了。

亚瑟便索性松了口气，继续阅读这本破旧的日记。一开始，字迹规整、内容清晰，都是普通的对私人行程的安排，严苛谨慎得如其人一般，把一丝不苟刻在了字里行间。

可翻到了三分之一时，纸张上第一次出现了个人感情——从那之后，他仿佛变了一个人，颠三倒四地诉说着内心感受，字迹愈发凌乱。

也就是从那时开始，人类注意到了国家意识体的异常。他们给亚瑟安排了最精密的检查，并得出结论：他患有严重的抑郁症。

亚瑟不在意。国家意识体与人类本质不同，烦恼和情感无法相同，所以他对所有检查结果嗤之以鼻。他早就不用关注政治了，国家日新月异的发展着，不同的声音时而响起时而泯灭。亚瑟觉得烦躁，他把自己独自关在房间里，日复一日的重复简单的事。

人类没有理会，直到有一天，亚瑟从地下室翻出了被抛弃在时代之外的纸和笔。他开始写作——准确来说，他开始回忆了，他要把自己所有的记忆都写下来，从诞生那一刻开始。

“我很遗憾，对我身上所发生的一切。”有一次，他对来送纸笔的人说，“请不要来打扰我。”

那人耸耸肩，只觉得亚瑟是心情不好——可能是想家了；可能是这个国家小小的动荡引起了他的伤心；可能是他和阿尔弗雷德已经快十年没见了。

国家意识体永世长存，哪怕还在地球上，最初名为阿尔比恩，后名为不列颠的岛国就失去过数次家园，亚瑟几乎没流露过思念之情；战争和动荡永远是常态，和平只是美丽的插曲；至于阿尔弗雷德——早在不知多久前，他们就经历过数十年甚至百年的分离了，没有任何道理到今日才为之伤心。

但阿尔弗雷德还是被请来了。他大大咧咧走进亚瑟的房间，挑了挑眉，看向床上睡得宛如一具尸体的亚瑟。

“我记得你不赖床。”他说，“快起来吧，你得出去走走，你这样子把人类都吓坏了。”

亚瑟看着他，冷静地说，“那对我没有任何帮助。”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“人类是看表象的生物。”他并不介意这个房间有监控和监听，自顾自说的开心，又自顾自把亚瑟从床上拽起来，“你起码得表现的好一点，不然他们看到你，只会恐慌自己的国家是不是又出了什么毛病。”

“英国很好。”亚瑟说。

“我并不这么认为。”阿尔弗雷德道，蹲下身帮亚瑟套上鞋子，拉着他起身，“我们应该出去——尤其是你。”

亚瑟微微叹了口气，细不可闻。

他还是允诺了，但在离开这栋房子时，他去了地下室，翻出一套新星球建立时期使用的旧装备——正是被阿尔弗雷德嘲笑像装金鱼的玻璃缸那套。

亚瑟对上大男孩讶异的目光，道：“我需要戴上这个再出去，不然我没法呼吸。”

你不需要氧气，就算你需要，这个星球已经实现全球供氧，这些装备早该被销毁了——这些事两人心知肚明，但阿尔弗雷德没有这么说。他只是耸耸肩，答应了。

可亚瑟没想到，他也穿上了相同的防护服。

于是，他们又成异类了。大街上，一身便装，呼吸着氧气的人类相拥相牵，惊讶地望着他们背负沉重的装束缓慢前行，像是观看两条行走在陆地上的鱼。他们没有牵手，并肩走着，逆着人流漫无目的地前进。

阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑，看下亚瑟，眼睛蔚蓝剔透，隔着一层玻璃罩依旧清晰。亚瑟理解不了大男孩的快乐，但他学着对方，轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

随后，在一片震惊的目光中，他倒下了。

阿尔弗雷德微微一顿，解开自己头上的防护罩，蹲在了亚瑟身前。

他似乎早知事情会发展如此，蓝色的眼睛没有流露一丝惊讶。

他似乎叹了口气，但太轻了，细不可闻。

亚瑟听到一阵急促的脚步声，监视他们的人类快要赶来了。但他无暇顾及，因为此刻，他的眼里只有阿尔弗雷德。

“唉，我就不该来……我会被指控谋杀的。”大男孩嘟囔着，在他的防护罩上轻轻落下一吻，“但无所谓。我爱你，亚蒂。”

亚瑟张开嘴，说不出话，挣扎得像条缺氧的鱼。他的确不能呼吸了，厚重的装备挤压着他的生存空间，症状来得突然而莫名。这份剧痛让亚瑟几乎忘了——他是不需要氧气的。

记忆最后，模糊的视线里，阿尔弗雷德被人类粗暴地按在了地上。

亚瑟深深吸了几口气——太棒了。他的日记已经几乎翻到末尾，而空气已经稀薄的可以察觉了，他也不会再有力气去重新开启造氧机了。

亚瑟觉得自己应该躺下，安静地赴死了，但他看着手中的日记本，却改变了主意，想：不如看完吧。

于是他接着下翻。

在第一次缺氧昏迷后，状况愈发严重，人类也终于对他重视起来。可似乎为时已晚，醒来的亚瑟第一时间要了纸笔，他回到房间，再次把自己锁了起来。

这一次，长在骨子里的癫狂被他彻底翻了出来。他重新叙述回忆，和上一版的平淡相比，这一版慷慨激昂的言辞像极了旺盛的火焰。他把人类黑暗的进程史一丝不苟地写了下来，从阿尔比恩，到不列颠，到日不落，到联合王国。

他写下的文字引起了人类的注意，此前他们从不知道自己放肆的言行竟如此清晰的暴露在了国家的眼皮下——因为，他们太缄默了。房间里的通讯设备响起，有人开始警告亚瑟注意言辞，而他毫不理睬地写了下去。

当墨水没有了，他用拆信刀划开自己的手腕，蘸起鲜血；笔尖折断了，骨瘦如柴的手指取而代之；纸张没有了，桌椅、墙壁、床铺就都是他的稿纸。当他写到第三次世界大战时，守卫终于闯了进来。

他被满屋的鲜血吓到了，结结巴巴地说。

“您、您疯了。”

亚瑟置若罔闻。他推开守卫，在他身后的墙壁继续书写。

第三次世界大战很快过去，但惨痛的教训比满屋的鲜血可要严肃的多。随后的能源污染、人口爆炸写在了西面的墙上，物种大灭绝和无规则的天灾在东面。当他最终写到地球历史上天灾般的全球冬季时，一个医生走进来，在他脖子上扎了一针。

亚瑟昏迷了过去。数天后，他再次醒来，模糊地听着几个人类商量他的“疗养”事宜。

他得知，他将要被被送往月球。

亚瑟感到有点恶心。他知道——这种感觉就是窒息。

倘若他是个需要氧气生存的人类，此刻会被恐慌充斥大脑，然后拼尽一切力气去到楼顶的房间，试图把造氧机再次开启，但最终只会因脱力死在半路上。

可亚瑟不是人类，他仍旧镇定地翻着日记，用最后一点时光思考着一个问题：他会死吗？死了之后会去到哪里？

虔诚的人会觉得死后能看到上帝，无神论者则相信死亡是一切的终结。但亚瑟无法得到答案，他们的生命依附于人类的内心，谁也说不清楚，他们死亡之后会发生什么。

但无所谓了。亚瑟想。无论是是否有上帝，还是死亡的尽头，很快他就能知道答案了。

于是思绪又陷入了一段短暂的空白，他的身体控制不住地倒在了地上，日记本散落在他身边，正好落在最后一页。

世界上有上帝吗？

他问过这个问题，阿尔弗雷德也问过，在很小的时候。

这个名字似乎唤醒了一点亚瑟的理智，他微微抬起胳膊，拿起日记本，阅读着最后一页纸。

他最后一次写日记，便是在即将去往月球的时候。他在舱内等待安排，镇定剂的药用十分显著，他看起来已经恢复了，坐在候机室握着笔，平静地记录着最新发生的日程。

他更消瘦了，颧骨突出，眼眶深陷，像具行尸走肉。阿尔弗雷德来到他身边，从他手里抽出日记本。

“你会想我吗？”他问，随意翻了翻手中厚重的日记。

倘若在一百年前，亚瑟会把日记本拿回来，然后冷嘲热讽几句。但现在的亚瑟却疲于这样做了。他觉得自己的隐私意识随着时间渐渐消失，或许如人类所说——他的病情加重了。

“说不定。”他回答，像是说给自己听的。

阿尔弗雷德坐到他身边，亚瑟没有什么反应，仍由那具温热的躯体靠过来。他能感受到，阿尔弗雷德似乎想说什么，他的情绪比体温显著多了。但那些情绪宛如隔着一层玻璃，亚瑟触碰不了，也无法回应。

“那些药对你有用吗？”

亚瑟道：“或许。”

阿尔弗雷德定定地看着他，“我从没看见过你这样。”他伸出手，轻轻捧住亚瑟的脸颊。

亚瑟没说话，他只是挣脱开，从阿尔弗雷德手中拿起自己的日记本。有人来接他了。

“你想自杀吗？”转过身的时候，他听见阿尔弗雷德这么问道。

哪怕已经不知几百年过去了，亚瑟仍旧忍不住因阿尔弗雷德产生情绪波动——他又是这样，他总是这样！永远不让亚瑟省心，说话不经思考，不读气氛，完全不考虑自己说出口的话会给自己带来什么祸端。

……又或许是他知道后果，只是不在乎。

“我并不会死。”思考良久，他选择了最安全的回答。

守卫向前几步，将两人隔开。亚瑟第一次濒死的倒地差点将阿尔弗雷德送上法庭，但最后这场指控闹剧般收尾。亚瑟的症状被鉴定为精神问题，但阿尔弗雷德对谋杀的指控玩笑般地供认不讳，他坦承自己的确想看着亚瑟死亡，从未有过的想。

亚瑟对传闻没有一丝回应，表情平淡的让人觉得他根本没听见。他们之前有过一段时间以爱人相称，倘若能够结婚，或许早把七年之痒乃至七百年之痒都过了一遍。可政场风云变幻，他们的爱情像是扔进海里的宝石，只有风平浪静时才能捞出来欣赏。

阿尔弗雷德于他而言，终究特殊了些。所以在最后离去时，他回过身，给了阿尔弗雷德短暂的时间说声道别。这有可能是他们最后一次见面了。

但他从不会照着亚瑟的意愿来。阿尔弗雷德推开挡住两人的守卫，走上前拥抱了亚瑟。

“我会来找你。”他说。

亚瑟闭上眼。随后，阿尔弗雷德被带走了。 

他身上将会多背些指控，但无所谓，反正最终的裁决永远不会被判下来。

日记本快翻到头了，脑内传来缺氧的痛苦，亚瑟没办法再读下去了。他感到胃里翻江倒海，忍不住张开嘴，却连呼吸都疲于做到。

哪怕这缕情绪转瞬即逝，但亚瑟终究有点后悔了。阿尔弗雷德的诺言没办法实现了。大男孩说不定会来找自己的，但只能看到一具尸体而已。他与世界沟通的桥梁早就断了，成了真正意义上的“月亮上的人”。他看着失去光彩的地球，一如凝视着毫无生机的自己。

亚瑟倒在地上，微微蜷缩着身体。在生命的最后时刻，他突然惊讶地发现——这个角度望向窗外，是能瞥见地球一角的。

为什么之前一百年里，他从未发现过呢？

但思绪随着走马灯转瞬即逝。随即他便失去了知觉。

亚瑟并不确定自己是死去了，亦或只是短暂的昏迷，因为他做了个梦。按常理说，只有生者才会有梦，但又有谁能确定，死人并不会做梦呢？他疯了的时候时常说些疯话。

在亚瑟已经回忆不起的年幼时代，梦的寓意复杂，被人们无比重视；而后来，科学研究证实了梦只是睡眠质量的一个检测，梦境内容成了友人交谈的玩笑之一，但国家意识体对于梦境却始终闭口不谈——因为他们知道，人们松了口气，可并不代表他们的梦境就可以随意说道。

亚瑟不常做梦。在月亮上的一百年里，他从未做过梦。

“你醒了。”随后，耳畔传来了熟悉的声音。亚瑟睁开了眼睛，了然的叹了口气。

我还活着。他想。想要坐起身，胳膊却使不上劲。身边的人凑近了他，安抚性地捏了捏他的胳膊。

亚瑟没有说话。

阿尔弗雷德百无聊赖地坐在他身边，把玩着他的手指，像是对待什么新奇的玩具。亚瑟容忍了这样过分的亲密，他们毕竟一百多年没见了。

亚瑟注意到了耳边传来的嗡鸣声——他很熟悉——这是飞船在宇宙中运行的声响，人类漫长的宇宙迁徙中，它从未缺席。舱内无比静谧，黑黝的金属天花板压得他喘不过气，而不远处的操控台闪着微微的光。

这大概是一次安全指数为负的航行。他想。

“你再睡会吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你刚醒，可能使不上劲。”

亚瑟面无表情地看着他：“你阻止了我。”他说。

“不，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德俯下身，那双蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，微微笑道，“我救了你。”

随后便是一阵无言。接着，颠簸忽然加重了，飞船在穿梭中摇摇欲坠，撞击声与外壳变形的声音传来。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟安静地等待着，不一会，震动停了。大男孩耸了耸肩，回到操控台，而亚瑟慢慢地坐起身。

传感器显示了外面的温度几乎不容许任何活物生存，他们一出去，血液会立刻结冰。外部没有光源，飞船承着他们在一片漆黑中前行，毫无目的。亚瑟后知后觉地发现了他们现在在哪里。

“我们在……”他的声音有点干涩，“地球？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了。亚瑟知道自己猜对了。

“没错，亚瑟。”他说，“欢迎回家。你满意这个惊喜吗？”

亚瑟没有说话，他盯着阿尔弗雷德的脸，一时什么都说不出来。良久，等到飞船播放降落提醒，他才缓缓开口。

“你疯了，阿尔弗雷德。”他的声音很平静，“你在带我们去送死。”

阿尔弗雷德把自动驾驶转换成人工驾驶，专心引导飞船下落。他们快要到达目的地了——那是在整个地球陷入漫长冬季时，人类最后驻留的堡垒。它是一座建立在赤道的地下城，理论上是整个地球最温暖的地方，那儿或许还储存着最后能让他们利用的些许能源。

也是阿尔弗雷德为他们两找好的墓地。

飞船开始下降，而阿尔弗雷德回过身。

“这不正如你所愿吗。”

他说。

亚瑟在石桌前端坐，日记本摊开放在正中央。在这个濒死的时刻，他忽然意识到这本日记的重要性——很有可能是他们两人最后遗留下的东西。

也有可能是亚瑟最后留下的东西——因为阿尔弗雷德压根不想写，他甚至不想看。

大男孩找到了应急能源，那开关埋在一架破旧的飞船下，他费了好大劲才看到。阿尔弗雷德找来了只剩一点电的暖炉和柴火，甚至还挖了点看不清包装的食物。亚瑟面无表情地看着，而他只是耸耸肩，嬉笑着在他面前坐下来。

亚瑟问：“这里的能源还能用多久？”换句话说，他们还能活多久？三天？五天？

阿尔弗雷德笑道：“不到24小时。”

啊。亚瑟觉得自己的舌头仿佛被偷走了。他看着眼前仍然一副什么事都不往心里放的阿尔弗雷德，竟少有的、升起了一丝悲伤的情绪。不是为自己的死亡，而是为阿尔弗雷德的死亡——这竟然让他感觉更难过一些。

我不希望你死，阿尔弗雷德。他张了张嘴，又合上了——现在说什么都于事无补，他们只剩不到二十四小时了。时间如此宝贵，不论是两人烂熟于心的抱怨抑或争吵，他丝毫说不出口。

“别一副伤心的样子，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们还剩不到一天啦，你应该笑的开心点。”

笑的开心点——这对他来说有点为难。亚瑟很久便忘了微笑的滋味了，不管是刻意的抑或无心的，只有他一个人的月球并不需要微笑——愤怒、悲伤、惊讶、恐惧、爱意同理。他曾庆幸丢掉这些能让生活简单点，可如今却有点后悔。没人告诉他这些情绪一旦丢掉，就很难再找回来。

阿尔弗雷德也不为难他了。他看上去蛮兴奋的，像个在郊游的孩子，把之后的死亡全然抛在脑后。亚瑟怀疑阿尔弗雷德是不是也病了，且病入膏肓、无药可医。

“我们该做点什么，而不应该只是浪费这24小时。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们浪费的时间够久了。现在只有我们两个，我们想做什么、想说什么都可以。”

噢，是嘛。亚瑟想，看着阿尔弗雷德费力的拆开食物包装，把几乎辨不出形状的东西递到他手里。

天啊。亚瑟叹了口气。“这不代表我们要吃垃圾，阿尔弗雷德。”

“这种东西毒死不了我们。”他说，“再说了，之前也不是没吃过。你记不记得我们分了从尸体身上摸出的那个不知道放了多久的罐头——啊，哪次战争来着？”

“……二战。第一次二战。”

“你的记性果然比我好。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，叹气道，“不过这么说也是，我们分享过了不止一次垃圾了，这的确不是什么新鲜事……要做就得做我们之前从来没有做过的……有了，亚瑟，你有想过改个名吗？”

他渐渐跟上阿尔弗雷德天马行空的思维了。

“没有。”他说，“但偶尔会想，倘若我叫另一个名字，那肯定很奇怪。”

“我记得你之前想给我的名字是埃尔夫（Elf），因为我和那些在树丛中逛街的小东西很像。”

“你曾经很像，在你还没长大的时候。我给你‘阿尔弗雷德’这个名字是因为……这个名字曾经属于我。阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟，这两个曾是英雄的名字，我只不过选了其中之一。”

“天啊。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，“你要是选了另外一个，那可就好玩了。不过倘若从一开始你就叫‘阿尔弗雷德’，我肯定不会觉得奇怪。”

他们好久没有这样聊过天了，不带利益、没有目的——又或者，当他们的目的与利益统一时，大可说些无伤大雅的闲话。接着亚瑟在邀请下还是品尝了那些“垃圾”，得出了这冻了不知多久的东西比起胃部，对牙齿损伤更甚的结论。阿尔弗雷德遗憾地表示他们或许等不及这些食物解冻了，而亚瑟嫌弃的表示，这些就应该扔出去再冻几个世纪。

接着，废弃仓库发现了更多东西——由于政府宣传，人们不得携带非“必需品”之外的东西，所以大部分把行李放在了这。看不出颜色的毛绒玩具、废弃的相框、形状奇异的护身符……延伸下去，这些丢弃物所包含的蕴意可比市面上畅销的所有史书要深刻的多。他们挑挑拣拣地看了几个，翻到了几盒黑胶唱片。

“这可是老老老老——古董了。”阿尔弗雷德说，拍了拍旁边的唱片机，“可惜这玩意儿不能用了，我们说不定能品品音乐，跳支舞什么的。”

“不用那个也可以。”亚瑟说。

阿尔弗雷德微微一顿，旋即明白了亚瑟的意思。

他站起身，带着笑意，伸出手发出了跳舞的邀请。当两只手重叠在一起时，不知谁先开始，缓慢而低沉地哼起了情歌。

他们一边哼唱，一边跳舞，在这没有人的世界，在地球最后的生命栖息地忘我地跳着。他们没有明天了，能源会被耗尽，寒冷如月光般的大雪会涌入地下城，掠夺最后一丝生机。但此刻，唯独此刻，他们如此欢欣，如此雀跃，仿佛他们没有间隔一个世纪的分离，仿佛他们从未离开彼此。

一曲终了，他们看着彼此。

“我很幸福，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德低声说，“虽然这些事我们做过不止一百次，可我还是……”

亚瑟闭上眼，吻住了他。

这一次，没有窒息的痛苦。

在亚瑟·柯克兰决定去死的第一百年，他终于付出了行动。他的等待长达世纪，而偏偏是在濒临死亡的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德才兑现诺言。但他并没有抱怨，因为阿尔弗雷德还是来了，他们回到了自己的故土，共同赴向死亡。

“我们这算殉情吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“不，阿尔。”亚瑟说，语气很温柔，“这只是两个疯子决定一起自杀。”

“你真不浪漫。”他叹了口气。

时间所剩无几，他们靠着彼此，感受对方传来的体温。亚瑟看着天花板，静静地想——他曾经无数次躺在月球上，观望了无生机的地球。他无法入睡，又像是无法醒来，窒息的痛苦传遍四肢百骸——毫无光亮的黑夜没有意义，他从来没有被月光照亮过。

而此刻，他看向身旁的阿尔弗雷德。

——他救了我。

亚瑟在内心说。

月光照亮了黑夜，而阿尔弗雷德在某一刻，的确照亮了他。

就让生命停止在这吧。亚瑟想。他感到有些疲倦，困意袭来，他闭上眼。

最后的最后，风雪将他们埋葬。

>>

英国是被窗外的喧嚣吵醒的。

他打了个哈欠，缓缓起身，一件厚重的外套从身上滑落，想也不用想便知道属于谁——他抬起头，美国正在一旁托着腮打盹。意识到英国醒了，他站起身，伸了个懒腰。

“你睡得真够久的。”他说，“做了个好梦吗？”

……好梦？英国有些迟疑了。这个梦境并不安稳，他能感受到痛苦，可同时，甜蜜也伴随其中。他望向窗外，已经是深夜了。

“我不确定是不是个好梦。”最终，英国选择先回答美国的问题，“有两个人……最终死在一起。”

“哇哦——”美国感叹，“是殉情吗？”

“不。”英国摇摇头，“大概只是两个疯子选择同时自杀。”

“好吧，英国，你真不浪漫。”美国撇撇嘴，叹了口气。他牵起英国的手。

“走吧，英国，我等的可够久。”他说，“趁现在还有点时间，我们还能去酒店补个眠……整理一下衣服、恢复一下精神什么的。本来今天下午是我们的约会时间，但你向来是个不解风情的病弱老头子，我也就谅解一下……英国？”

他回过身，发现英国不知何时停下了步伐，望向了落地窗外。

此时早已深夜，但灯光依旧繁华，车辆川流不息，正如来来往往的人类那般不知疲倦。从天上落下的光辉一直延续到了视野尽头，而鳞次栉比的大楼之上，月亮在温柔的散发着光辉。

是人类。英国想。他的痛苦，他的快乐，全都来源于人类。

恍惚间，他发觉美国把他的手握的紧了些。

“有什么好看的。”

美国轻轻叹了口气，细不可闻。

“他们总在那，正如我们总在这一样。”

Fin

①<月亮上的人>：葡萄牙语Lunático，直译“月亮上的人”，引申为“疯子”。


End file.
